Darkened Hearts
by FadedZane
Summary: This is a dark story of how Sonic loses it after he finds out that his so called Girlfriend cheats on him, This story contains Mpreg eventually and Sonadow/Shadonic okay!
1. The beginning of the end!

Warning and disclaimer:_ this story contains mpreg(eventually) torture/torment and possible rape,but it will not be mentioned on the rape part,only indications

If you don't like any of these then turn back now! Also all characters belong to their rightful owners Sega

* * *

In the forest on a dark misty night,a blue figure walked over towards the shining clear lake that reflected the dark night sky and the stars on its surface. The figure seemed to change from light blue to blueish black(or blackish blue). It stepped to where the waves washed up onto shore. It looked at its reflection,anger and disgust written all over its face,as to why,only it knows,and only it wants to forget what it saw.

 _Why? Why did she cheat on me for Khan,that STUPID ...DAMN... MONKEY!_ The figure picked up a rock and hurled it across the beautiful water which only seem to anger it even more.

 _Don't worry Sal,I won't hurt you that much...when I'm finished with Khan,but I'll never love you,or anyone else again! But for now I must come up with a plan._ The figure kicked the dirt,and narrowed its eyes before its ears picked up an all to familiar voice,quickly changing back into blue.

"Sonic!" A girl's voice called out,"Oh! There you are! You had me worried sick!" Sally said running over to her boyfriend,only to be harshly pushed away. Sally fell over and her blue eyes met cold,dark emerald eyes before they seemed to soften.

"Geez Sal don't do that!" Sonic said helping her up. Somehow, through Sonic's glove,it felt cold,making her shiver to the core,she felt as if something was wrong,very wrong but she didn't worry about it.

"I'm sorry,I should of known better than to do that, after all..." Sally pauses,not sure whether to say what's on her mind or not,but before she could,Sonic started to walk away,"H-hay! Sonic!" She called out,but Sonic kept on walking and never turned back no matter how many times Sally called his name.

On Sonic's way home,his mind was swirling with questions.

 _I feel cold,and dark... Why do I love the feeling? Why don't I want it to go? Why do I feel this way? WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST TELL ME?_ _Why am I so angry?_ Sonic stopped walking and looked at his hands before shuddering,but in a pleasant way, and then letting out an insane crackle "HahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sonic kneeled over on the ground,still laughing insanely with little to no control as he transformed into Dark Sonic.

 _"_ Hahahah,I don't need a plan to KILL Khan! Then,I'll take over the world,do something that Eggman couldn't!" He said before laughing insanely once more,"HahahHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He finally stopped launching, "And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way!" He finished before flying off to home.

* * *

 _Five years...FIVE YEARS! Of careful planning down the drain in two years and three stuck in the loony bin! Hahah! I'm not crazy! I'm not CRAZY! I've been planning my escape,all I need is more anger and rage,and the person who will give it to me is visiting today._

Sonic looked up from the ground of his cell,he slowly rocked back and forth,waiting,seething,waiting to see the once who'd bring out Dark Sonic,he heard the familiar chimes of keys hitting each other,and heard a familiar voice,"Don't do anything brash you lunatic!" The guard said as he spoke briefly to Sally.

"Why visit?" He asked her when the guard left,"It would of been better if you hadn't! " Sonic said looking up at Sally. Sonic rarely got visits,by when he did,it was either Tails or Shadow who'd visit him, and sometimes all his other friends would to when they had time.

"I wanted to say sorry." Sally said,wanting so bad for her Sonic to come back to her,and not be this corrupted version of himself.

After hours of talking,it finally happened.

"Hahaha." Sonic crackled and dropped down on his hands and knees,scaring Sally to her core, she saw him change colors.

"S-s-Sonic?" Sally said,slowly approaching and class the separated them, "A-a-are you okay?" Fear entering her tone as Sonic continued to laugh insanely,rolling onto his side,facing her.

"Oh Sal! I'm more than okay! HahahahHAHAHAHA!." Sonic responded laughing even harder,his transformation almost complete. Sal noticed gas coming into Sonic's cell,but and soon made it impossible to see him.

"Mama! Get out of there!" A guard said,fumbling with his keys before finding the right one and unlocked the door."When have a code red! The sleeping gas didn't work!" The guard said over a com link.

Sonic bursted out of his cell. Now Dark Sonic,he saw the guard and Sally leave"Oh no Sal! Your not getting away this time!" Sonic chased after the and caught up with ease,he grabbed Sally who screamed for help only to be taken away.

"Sonic!" Sal cried out,"Let me go!" She scream,hitting sonic multiple times,but Sonic wasn't even phased by it. Sally was about to hit him again when he grabbed her arm.

"Hehehe." He chuckled at her attempts to get free,"Do that one more time,and I'll break both your arms."Sonic growled and squeezed her arm so she'd get the point that he wasn't joking.

* * *

"Guys!" Tails said flying over to the group.

"Hu? What is it Tails?" Amy asked as he landed.

"Sonic escaped! And he took Sally with him too!"

"WHAT!" Everyone but Tails and Shadow exclaimed.

"So what?" Shadow said,"She had it coming." Shadow was leaning up against the door way when he heard what Tails said. Khan walked threateningly up to Shadow.

"How could you say such a thin!" Khan asked angrily poking Shadow's chest And looking into Shadow's ruby eyes.

Shadow took Khan's hand and with enough force,broke it,"Poke me again and that won't be the last thing I'll do." Shadow left the house,leaving everyone in shock.

 _She did have it coming,and I'd rather be on Sonic's side right now._ Shadow's heart was beating fast in his chest,it always happened when he thought about sonic,but he didn't know why it happened but he knew how to get it back to normal. Shadow took a few deep breaths till his heart returned to its normal beats,and with that , he set off to find Sonic.

* * *

"Sonic!" Sally screamed as she was dropped from a cliff,only to be saved by a rope tied around her waist,she was hanging upside down and looked at Sonic who looked like he was in his Super form,but darker and with no pupils. Sally heard mad crackling as she was pulled back up for another round.

"Oh this is so much fun." He said grabbing Sally by the neck and squeezed softly,"The look of pain almost describes how I felt when you cheated on my with the fucking monkey," he growled,squeezing harder and making Sally cry.

"Having fun?" A voice asked,making Sonic turn around.

"Shadow! What are you doing here?" Sonic asked,dropping Sally,"You try and run,and I'll break you legs and make it so you can't feel anything!." He told Sally who whimpered where she was,but Sonic knew she couldn't run,he tied her to a tree that was close by.

"Came to check up on you," Shadow replied,his heart beating fast once more .

"Well,as you can see,"Sonic said walking over to Sally and kicked her in the gut," I'm doing just fine." He said,giving Sally an even harder kick to the ribs.

"I never knew you where this bad." Shadow chuckled,"I like the new side of you." Sonic looked over at Shadow who had a smirk on his face.

"Why are you really here?" Sonic asked,walking back over to Shadow.

"You know why,our little deal." Shadow replied as Sally got back up and tried to crawl away "ah ah ah." Shadow said running in front or Sally"We all can be cruel Sal,like you." He said stepping of her hand and breaking multiple bones while Sally fired out in pain.

"Yes,I remember the deal,but what should our empire?" Sonic asked,signaling for Shadow to throw Sally off the cliff,which Shadow happily did.

"How about the Dark Empire?" Shadow suggested,as Sally screamed.

"Alright,that name will do,but we need a HQ." Sonic said a little annoyed.

"Leave that to me," Shadow said about to leave,his heart now skipping beats,"and also,I'll be playing spy for you,I'll let you know when they'll attack you,or our base." Sonic gave a nod and hauled Sally back up the cliff from the rope.

"Pleas! Stop!" Sally fired put,unable to take much more. Dark Sonic only laughed again before dropping her and left her hanging for the rest of the night while he slept.

* * *

Sonic awoke to Sally's screaming,he flew of the cliff to see her falling,using his speed,he caught her before she hit the ground and flew back up and landed,"YOU STUPID BITCH!"he slapped Sally hard,making her fall to the ground unconscious. Sonic finally returned to normal,well normal color that is,and carried Sally bridal style down the Into the forest.

"Now you're awake?" Shadow said ,locking his ruby eyes with Sonic's emerald eyes.

"Dumb bitch decided to free herself from the rope,I saved her because I still need her,otherwise I'd just let her die." Sonic responded and received a nod from Shadow.

"I talked to G.U.N and did a bit of digging,I found the perfect place for your HQ." Shadow said,"I'll Chaos Control us there." He said,and didn't wait for Sonic's answer.

Once they where there,Shadow showed Sonic where he could keep prisoners so they left Sally behind in a cell,"I fixed the place up the best I could, I started with the cells first." Shadow explained,"But we still need a meeting place. " he pointed out,"I could chaos control here,but then it'd get to suspicious. "

"How about that cliff." Sonic suggested which made Shadow shake his head,"Right,to obvious. " Sonic said before thinking deeply,"The last place they'd expect me to go is in water," Sonic pointed out,"no I'm not doing that,about we just decide when and where to meet when you have information. " Sonic suggested.

"That'll do for now," Shadow said,before giving Sonic a com link,"So we can share information. " Shadow said ,"I have to go." And he teleported out of the place. "

Sonic filled a large bucket with water and carried it over to Sally,who was still knocked out,by was starting to wake,grabbing the back of her head,Sonic pushed her it down into the bucket of water,which woke her up instantly. He left her under for a minute before letting her breathe.

"Enough sleep!" He snapped,"Time for torment!" He laughed as he repeated what he did.

* * *

"Shadow!" Tails ran up to the back and red hedgehog.

"What do you want?" He snapped at Tails.

"Why'd you break Khan's hand?" Tails asked shyly when Shadow gave an evil smirk and turned away from the two tailed fox.

"He had it coming." He said darkly,"and no one, NO ONE pokes me!" Shadow said darkly. Tailed quivered where he was,afraid that Shadow would hurt him,but no such thing like that happened.

TineskiptimeskipTineskiptimeskipTineskiptimeskipTineskiptimeskipTineskiptimeskipTineskiptimeskipTineskiptimeskipTineskiptimeskipTineskiptimeskipTimeskipTimeskip

Three years have passed since Sally's capture and Shadow and Sonic's meeting,which many more followed after that. Shadow had kept Sonic up with weekly updates while Sonic told him that some people have joined him(* cough* your Oc's :)*cough*). Sonic's secret base had many improvements over the years,that benefited the empire,Sonic's first goal was to kill Khan,then destroy the Eggman Empire,or the latter, which ever one comes first.

Shadow walked through the forest,making sure he wasn't followed,he stopped at a a clearing with a couple of trees,he walked up to the biggest one before looking around,he removed a glove from one of his hands and placed that hand on the tree which scanned it before he had to put in a code,a boulder,closed to the clearing, but well hidden moved to reveal a tunnel,without much hesitation,Shadow jumped down into the tunnel and walked an unknown amount of distance.

"Your late." Sonic said once he came into the base.

"They kept on asking me where I was going. Shadow said with anger. Sonic just gave a curt nod and both walked to the prison cells,hearing screams of others who've found this place,most where at their breaking point,which Sonic needed for an attack on his mother's castle.

" Hello Luna,Eclipse " Luna,the hedgehog, who was black and white,was one of the leader of the Dark Empire,and Eclipse,the cat who shared the same color as Luna was the one and only deputy so far,Sonic plans on having seven more leader and nine more deputies (*cough* hurry up and take these spots,your character will be mentioned often and might get their own chapter!*cough*) so of one died,they'd still be able to function.

"Going to torture Salt once more?" Eclipse asked frowning,"She'll never break! "

"I know!" Sonic snapped at Eclipse,"That's because I don't want her to break,not yet that is." He said giving his signature grin,but darker,"Come on Shadow,we have more things to do." Shadow nodded and followed Sonic to Sally's cell,where the squirrel was lying on her side,shaking in fear.

"Hi darling," Sonic said with a dark smile,"We're back."

* * *

End of chapter one! Tell me what you think? ^_^

Also pm me if you want you character/oc to be featured in a chapter or more

I need to know the Oc's personality species and what they look like as well as rank

Ranks are Leader:7 spaces left Deputy:9 paces left and the ones after this do not have a limit on how many there can be,also a Leader and or Deputy can be killed off leaving a space free

Guard,Scout,Spy,Fighter

That's all,wait no once more thing,I need the OCS gender! Now that's all


	2. New target

Here is the sign up!

Name:

Rank:

Eye color:

Fur color:

Clothing color(optional):

Personality:

Family:optional

Friends:optional

Dislikes:optimal

Likes:optional

Rank (please delete all other ranks once you've chosen one) : Doctor/nurse,Guard,Leader:(six spots left) Deputy (eight spots left),Fighter, Electrician,builder, Head Guard,Sky,Scout,(possibly more)

* * *

Also sorry for the stupid spelling errors last chapter,stupid auto correct! I also wasn't expecting to get any reviews on this story but I'm glad I did,

Also to the Guest Reviewer,Lonely Lady,you have to be logged in to pm me :)

New characters:Victoria(female cat),Leaf(Female cat),Louise(female hedgehog)Aqua(hedgehog female)

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me!"Sally yelled out when Sonic stalked closer to her. Currently Sally was chained up to a wall like all of the prisoners,with chains on her wrists and legs,which where spread apart leaving her vulnerable. For the most part,most prisoners are not seen like Sally is. Sonic placed his finger under Sally's chin,forcing her to make eye contact with him,he only let out a dark chuckle.

 _Damn, why is that cute to me?_ Shadow through to himself,keeping to the, well shadows,only his ruby eyes gave away his position," You see Sal." Sonic mocked her name,"You hurt me,so I'll hurt you," he said removing his finger for under Sally's chin and started to walk towards a wall with various items and objects on them,one of them made Shadow fluster but he didn't ask why it was there.

"Shadow!" Sonic called to his emo counter part who walked over to the blue hedgehog, "What should we use this time? Or should we make her pay on a more," Sonic paused and let out a little chuckle,"personal level again? If you know what I mean." Sonic smirked which made Shadow smirk back as well.

Sally's head ,who had been looking at the ground,head suddenly jerked up at those words, she shuddered at the thought of that happening again and she still had nightmares about that day,mostly because it happened a week ago.,"What? Is it cold in here?" Sonic asked seeing her shudder,Sally didn't say a word,"Speak you insufferable excuse of a bitch!" Sonic spat.

"N-n-no it's n-n-not that cold!" Sally stammered,feeling very uncomfortably. Sonic glared at Sally before staking a step closer to her.

"Eh hem!" Shadow clear his throat to get Sonic's attention,"Sonic,we haven't used the whip yet." He said taking the whip off the wall.

Sonic turned and faced the dark hedgehog,"Hmm," Sonic thought carefully before giving a devilish smile,"That's a perfect idea." Sonic seemingly purred before taking the whip from Shadow, "After let's say thirty lashes, I'll give it to you then you do thirty on her back side," Shadow nodded as Sonic walked over to a horrified squirrel, "Oh what would your father do without you Sal,you are after all a princess,and I a prince," Sonic chuckled,raisin the whip above his head, "a prince gone bad that is." Before he lashed down with the whip,striking Sally's chest.

This continued in till the thirty lashes where up,most of Sally's front side was cover him lashed up to her face which was covered in tears,"Leaf will come and look at you wounds and clean them up once Shadow has finished his." Shadow was standing beside Sonic holding handcuffs. Sonic had left to go find the keys to Sally's chains so Shadow and Sally where alone.

"Why do you follow him?" Sally asked after a moment of silence.

"..."

"Tell me you bastard!" She snapped

"Watch you language with me ,I can suggest to Sonic to give you another punishment if you'd like me to,but I'm sure you wouldn't like choking on his di-" Shadow stopped talking when he heard keys hitting the other .

"Alright I finally found them!" Sonic said before giving the nod to Shadow to restrain Sally.

"You won't get away with this!" Sally said as the chains around her legs loosened and as did the ones around her wrists only to cuffed and forced to be on her knees with her hand behind her back.

"Sonic!" a hedgehog named Louise with light blue fur hot pink quills with purple frosted tips, she also has a scar on her left side of her face on the eye and was a former slave to Scourge for awhile and broke free from him and joined Sonic's empire.

"What is it! Sonic snapped at the deputy who quivered at Sonic's emerald glare.

" I have a report for you." She said regaining her composer. Sonic tapped his foot quickly on the ground waiting for the report,"Blaze the cat has been informed of your current condition as well as a few others "

"Tell me who th-" Sonic snapped when he saw the smug look on Sally's face,making him made,"Call one of the surgeons and tell them to cut out Sally's tongue,no left me cut it out if you don't wipe that smug look off your face!" Sonic snapped and the look on her face faded,"I think we should let Shadow finish off Sally's punishment." He said as he and he deputy left,they passed Aqua,a new leader who had a white muzzle and underfur, light purple swirls in her quills, her quills going down like Amy's but reaches the floor.

"Lucky for me,I have the day off," Shadow snapped the whip,making it hit close to Sally's face,Sally tried to crawl away only to stopped when she felt Shadow's shoe on her back,"And I'm gonna take as long as I want. " he said continuing with Sally's punishment.

* * *

"Sonic," Louise said once they where away from the prison cells.

"Go on." He said stopping by a corner,away from the hassle and bussle of the base.

"Blaze the cat ,Silver the hedgehog, your mother and brother and sister and multiple others have been told of what's been happening,and Sally's father has sent his men out to locate you." The deputy finished,"Oh and this hedgehog called Mehphiles,he has no mouth and looks like Shadow." She concluded.

"It's pronounced Mephiles ." Sonic said darkly,"And I assume Eggman knows." Sonic said turning into dark Sonic,but not the full transformation when Louise nodded, "Illtake care of the Acorn troops looking for now,keep Eggman off our trail." Sonic ordered the deputy who nodded and gathered the other deputy and leaders as sonic left to find the acorn troops.

The troops where still checking the last known whereabouts of Sonic,"He's not here!"one soldier yelled out.

"Bull shit,the king wants his daughter back asap!" Another called back.

"But we looked everywhere!" Another joined in.

"He he."

Every solider froze had the sudden chuckle,"Come on out!" One soldier yelled as they all regrouped, it was a group of about thirty from the Acton Kingdom (I thin it's a Kingdom xd)

"He he he,Look in front of you." Sonic said,he was now in Super Dark Sonic from. The soldiers didn't know what he Kent by that but did as told and where surprised and scared to see Sonic floating down towards them,"You wanted me,now you got me." He said landing down on the ground in front the the soldiers who had guns.

"Your weapons will have no effect on me." Sonic said was one of them raised there gun to shoot him. The soldiers looked at each other before they spread out and made a circle around the hedgehog,which made Sonic laugh,"You're all dead." He said as they charged him.

Sonic moved out of the circle and they all dog piled into the middle,"Missed me,you're too slow." He said moving at such speed that no soldier could see him until the first one that spoke went missing,all of them got off each other and looking around for the one that had been taken only too a body fall from the sky.

"Oh no.." One whispered quietly, staring as the mangled body,it appeared that the soldier had been punched at lighting speed,maybe faster to the others,and his legs and arms where bent in unnatural ways.

"Who's next?" Sonic asked,his pupil less eyes looking at the other soldiers who decided to run for their life,"Oh how sad!" Sonic said once they scattered into the forest,"HAHAHAHA! I'LL FIND YOU ALL!" He said taking to the sky in search of the other soldiers.

"Shit,shit,shit!" One soldier said under their breath as they ran thought the forest only to find themselves at a cliff. The soldier turned around only to find Sonic holding a rope and tired it around his neck and found himself fall off the cliff.

SNAP!

the sound echoed through the entire forest as the second one was killed and after that sound followed mad crackling that echoed as well.

"You heard that right?!" A soldier far away from origin of the sound asked the other who had been following him. The other nodded before bumping into a black and red hedgehog.

"S-Shadow!" The soldiers said,not noticing the pistol in his hand,"Thank chaos you're here!" One of them said,"You have to stop Sonic!"

Shadow just looked ideally at the soldiers before asking,"Why would I want to do that?"

The soldiers stiffened,"B-b-but yo-" the soldier was cute off when Shadow pulls up his pistol.

"Hehe," Shadow chuckled,"I can't let Sonic have all the fun." He said before killing the first one before turning to the second one who stood there in horror, "Good night." Is all Shadow said before he shot the second one,"Only twenty six more." Shadow said over the com link.Q

"Thanks Shadow, what would I do without you." Sonic grunted as he was restrained by five soldiers.

"On my way." Shadow said before running off, not even checking to see if the soldiers he just killed where alive of not,but the second one he shot twitched a little,but was unable to get up.

"Okay we have him." The first soldier said over the com link to the King .

"Good,bring him here!" The King snapped.

"Yes sir." The soldier said before turned to the dark hedgehog, "Ready to go?" He asked him,not expecting a response.

"My Empire will grow,and keep growing until we take over the world, and kill all that stand him my way." Sonic replied before laughing out insanely.

"Oh shut up!" Another soldier snapped,No one's coming to save yo-"

BANG!

The soldier that had been speaking was killed,"Who's there!" Once shouted out,it had gotten very dark out when the soldiers had confronted Sonic and Shadow had used the darkness to round up the other twenty one soldiers left in the forest and tied them up close by.

"He he he" Sonic laughed at the soldier behind him self to investigate, leaving Shadow free to untie the dark blue/black blur.

"Let's end this!" Sonic said standing up with Shadow behind him.

"S-S-Shadow! You t-t-traitor!" Stammer a solider has the black hedgehog help up his pistol and shot the soldier closest to him,Sonic ,on the other hand,had grabbed the soldier furthest away and hit them with unseeable punchest,the only way to tell that they where there was the sound of the impact and the feeling,Shadow had finished off the last solider and watched Sonic at work.

 _This'll never get old,and so won't this feeling,should I tell him? Would he accept it?_ Shadow thought to himself,little does he know that Sonic had the same feeling for him,but unsure how to explain it himself.

Sonic picked the soldier up by the neck and few high into the air before coming back down,holding the soldier in front of him as they made impact with the ground,shaking it and kicking up dust.

"Nice work,what should we do with the others?" He asked once the dust settled.

"Kill half of them,the other half,break then!" Sonic said laughing.

Shadow smirked and did as told.

* * *

Sonic looked over a cliff,it was mid high and the moon hung over the sky as the people of mobius head of what happened to the soldiers and where now trying to find and put a stop to Sonic,he was still Dark Sonic,he decided not to change back yet,he heard food steps and found himself staring back at Shadow.

"So?" He asked looking back at the moon.

"They'll break quickly by the looks of it and it's only been one hour,seems like we found our first target." Shadow responded with a smirk.

"Good." Sonic said as Shadow stood by his side. Sonic hesitated _. Should I do it?_ But before he could decide Shadow pulled him into kiss.

* * *

Fk fkxfk fk! I love Sonadow so much 3


	3. Bombs! And plans!

Welcome to chapter three,here's Aqua's description.

Aqua: a white muzzle and underfur, light purple swirls in her quills, her quills going down like Amy's but reaches the floor

Clothing: Black leather Tube top and mini skirt, black fingerless gloves,

She has red eyes and is 25 years old,she also has a Personality that's a mix of Shadow and Rouge's she's a hedgehog

* * *

Sonic was surprised by what Shadow did,but relaxed into the kiss. Shadow pulled away and gave Sonic and apologetic look,"Er," Shadow said awkwardly, "Sorry." He ran his fingers through his quills.

"For what?" Sonic smiled.

Shadow was quiet for a moment, "For kissing you." He finally responded,with a blush on his face.

"Well I did like it." Sonic mumbled,making Shadow look at him.

"Y-you didn't mind?" Shadow asked,seeing a blush on Sonic's face as the blue blur nodded.

"We should get back." Shadow suggested, about to leave when he felt Sonic's hand on his arm.

Sonic chuckled before saying,"Not yet." And pulled Shadow closer to him. Shadow had a full blown blush on his face,while Sonic and his face where just inches a part.

"S-S-Sonic t-this is not a good i-idea." Shadow stammered.

"Who said anything was a good idea." Sonic said before kissing Shadow. Shadow's eyes momentarily widened before her closed them,wrapping his arms around Sonic's waist while Sonic had his arms around Shadow's neck. After a few minutes,both hedgehogs broke apart,"I think we should head back now." Sonic said with a smirk,Shadow nodded and used chaos control and teleported him and Sonic to the Dark Empire HQ.

"You're finally back!" Aqua said walking over to them,"Where have you been? " she asked stopping in front of Sonic and Shadow.

"On a cliff." Shadow grunted and turned away from Aqua.

"You're cute when you do that." Aqua flirted with Shadow,making Sonic feel jealous.

"Maybe we should go meet up with the others,and what did I tell you about flirting?" Sonic snapped,trying to control himself and left to head towards the meeting room. Shadow nodded his agreement and followed Sonic. Aqua followed after the two.

"Are we all here?" Sonic asked once he got into the meeting room.

"Here!" Louise said.

"So am I!" Victoria said raising her hand.

"Same here!" Eclipse and Luna said at the same time.

"Alright! Good!" Sonic said once everybody took their seats.

"So," Sonic started with a smile,once Shadow took his seat next to him,"We have our first target,but this will have to do this mission quietly,a get in get out kinda thing. " Sonic Leander back in his chair before adding,"But the thing is,is how are we gonna do this?"

Shadow was the first to speak,"A fake attack." He suggested

"That won't go our way!" Luna snapped before adding her own idea,"How about we send someone in and kill the kind,queen,and their kids and kin." Eclipse mumbled her agreement,but knew that was a bad idea.

"That won't work," Victoria said shaking her head,"Wait! We're still missing a deputy!" She pointed out.

"No,the person who created that of decided to not put them in." A mysterious voice said from the shadows

"Okay now that that's cleared up," Sonic said frowning,"Victoria please continue on what you where saying."

"Well it won't work because their kin will be scattered about the Kingdom." She finished.

"How about a bomb?" Aqua asked,"But we'd need a distraction,keep the Acorn Kingdom off guard,and have most of their soldiers fighting." She added,gaining everyone's attention.

"That'll work!"Eclipse exclaimed excitedly," Also we have a new member,her name is Frost,she seems promising. " she added,before giving Sonic a picture of Frost(From The Master and his Maid) .

"Alright, she can be a spy." Sonic said giving Eclipse the photo back,"and Aqua,your plan sound like it'll work,we just need a plan now,and how many bombs we'll need." Sonic said the a cocky look on his face,"Also,get one of the Acorn soldier to tell us everything we need to know about the inside of the kingdom." Sonic ordered before looking at Shadow.

"Since Aqua came up with the plan,she'll be leading the whole operation,and you have to take someone with you." Shadow said,looking directly at Aqua.

"Uh,I guess I'll take Victoria." Aqua said seriously. Victoria looked at Aqua in shock,she felt nervous by knew she had to do it.

"Alright." She said looking at the other,"I'll do it!" She smiled.

"For the Dark Empire. Sonic and Shadow said at the same time.

" For the Dark Empire! " Everybody else said after Sonic and Shadow before they left ,leaving Shadow and Sonic alone.

"We have a lot of free time." Sonic said with his eyes closed,"Let's have some fun." He chuckled,opening one of his eyes.

"What?" Shadow said,blushing when Sonic suddenly at on his lap.

"Scared?" Sonic asked,looking Shadow in his ruby red eyes.

"No," Shadow responded,giving a nervous chuckle,"Just nervous.

"Don't be." Sonic said before kissing Shadow. Shadow let out a little moan into Sonic's lips. This continued for awhile before Sonic felt something poking him.

"What's poking me?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Er,maybe we should stop." Shadow suggested,much to Sonic's disagreement.

"I still wanna have some fun." Sonic whispered into Shadow's ear,making the dark hedgehog blush.

* * *

"Uhh." Aqua said,feeling a bit curious as to what Sonic meant only to realize what he said was about. Aqua walked away from the meeting room doors,not wanting to hear more.

Over the next few days,the leaders and the deputies came up with a plan to take down the Acorn Kingdom and the meeting room got a few upgrades,"So here's the plan," Sonic said as a hologram of the Acorn Kingdom appeared on the table,"Since only Aqua and Victoria are going,and with Frost's help at finding the weak points in the kingdom," Sonic said as the hologram moved to under the Acorn Kingdom, "For the past few days,we've been digging a tunnel into the jail cells of the kingdom, from there you two will set off a false charge,a fake bomb that won't go off at all," the hologram now showed a bomb placed under the stairs that lead up into the main floor of the castle, "once the bomb is placed,I'll send out a message to tell the Kingdom that a bomb has been placed on their grounds, and they only have two hours to find it,"

"Then what?" Victoria said in anticipation, and received a scowl from Shadow.

"I'm getting to that,now be patient!" Sonic snapped before continuing, "Two hours should be enough for you two to place the last five bombs in dedicated areas." The hologram now moved back to the castle, "You are going to place one in the main castle floor area last, that bomb will go off ten minutes after it's activated,and the bombs will be marked so you know which bomb you're setting off,the first one will go into the King's bedroom,this bomb is the weakest,the second one will go on the roof,making those who are still inside,trapped or killed by falling debris ,the third one will be hidden in the middle of the kingdom's town, and is the strongest out of all the bombs,it needs to take out a large amount,and the fourth one will be hidden under the floor of the main entrance,be careful with this one,you don't want to be spotted." Sonic finished as the hologram showed the fourth bomb's location before turning off.

"You'll have three days to remember the locations of each bomb,and this is an in and out,don't get caught." Shadow said from his seat next to Sonic.,"You got that?" Shadow asked both females who nodded yes,"Alright then,meeting is dismissed. " Shadow said getting up to leave along side Sonic.

"You think this'll be successful?" Shadow asked Sonic as they walked away from the meeting room.

"It only has a few holes in it,but I'm sure it'll work." Sonic said shrugging,"In the mean time,we have to see Sally." He said walking over to the prison cells, passing two guards.

"Well,well," Sally said narrowing her eyes as Sonic and Shadow showed up,"I thought you got tired of me. " she said looking away.

"Humph." Shadow grunted,crossing his arms as Sonic walked up to Sally.

"Oh Sal,I've just been busy,that's all" Sonic smirked,"I think I should break a few of your bones to put you back in your place." Sally's eyes widened at the statement, she was still covered in lash marks from the whipping a few days ago.

"So what?" Sally spat back at Sonic who seemed to enjoy seeing her like this,"I don't know why I even fell in love with you."

With those words,Sonic instantly changed into Dark Sonic,surprising both Sally and Shadow at the quick transformation,Sonic had grabbed Sally by her neck,"Sally," he said gripping her neck even harder,making it hard for her to breathe,"I came here to give you some news,not a punishment ,bit it seems like you do need a punishment, and I'll start by removing that tongue or yours later on today. "

Sally felt tears coming down her face as she felt Sonic release his grip on her neck,"What'd you want to tell me?" She asked,rubbing her neck.

"Say good bye to your Kingdom, it'll be nothing more than rubble when we finish our operation." Sonic said,turning to leave.

"W-wait! What do you mean!" Sally yelled out as Sonic and Shadow left.

* * *

"Alright Victoria!" Aqua said crossing her arms,"Are you ready? She asked the other female who nodded yes,"Then let's go!" Aqua picked up a bag the had the false bomb in it and Victoria grabbed the bag that had five real bombs in it as both girls traveled through a tunnel that lead straight into the Acorn Kingdom's prison.

"Alright,we're here." Aqua whispered as they neared the end of the tunnel,"Remember the plan?" Victoria nodded as Aqua kneeled down and activated the fake bomb,the fake bomb had multiple wires,all of the same color to make it harder to deactivate.

"We're all good Sonic,start the broadcast." Victoria said over the com link.

"I forgot to mention the tunnel is meant to collapse once the mission is finished,so you must go into the forest and to a cliff,from there Shadow will be waiting." Sonic said quickly before he started his broadcast. Both girls nodded to each other and went off to set the five bombs.

"People of Acorn Kingdom!" Sonic said,in his dark form, " I have placed a bomb in your Kingdom that'll go off in two hours,"a counter appeared next to Sonic,counting down from two hours, " and it'll destroy your entire kingdom once it goes off! Good luck finding and deactivating it!" Sonic laughed before the broadcast was over,only showing the counter.

Aqua and Victoria left the prison and saw many soldiers running about.

Soldiers of the Acorn Kingdom had been told to find the bomb,"Move!" One soldier yelled as he ran passed both the girls,and didn't question as to why they where here.

"Where to first?" Victoria asked Aqua as they stopped.

"King's bedroom,then the roof,then floor of the main entrance,after that the main floor,and the final bomb we'll drop last minute by the fountain,I can use the water to get us out of there fast." Aqua said and Victoria nodded. Both girls headed for the King's bed room. Once they found the room,Victoria knocked on the door. Victoria had put all five bombs into presents on the second day,to make things look natural.

"Who's there!" The King snapped,opening his door,"What do you want?"

"Here!" Victoria gave the king a present,but before the King opened his door,she'd activated the bomb,"Don't open it until you deactivate the bomb on the kingdom ground!" The King scratched his head and placed the present on his bed,when he turned back to ask what was in the box,the two girls where gone.

"Now to the roof." Aqua said as both climbed out a window to get to the top of the castle, once there they placed the bomb and climbed back down and headed to the main entrance and gave a guard the bomb and told them the same thing as they told the King before going off,"Start the one for this area." Aqua said as Victoria got the 'present' out.

"Now for the middle of town,and look!" Aqua said pointing to the timer,"We have twelve minutes to get there. " Victoria nodded and placed the bomb down as they ran for the middle of town,just have three minutes left. While they've been running around,at half and hour,a soldier had found the fake bomb and was attempting to deactivate it.

"Sixty seconds,left go." Aqua said using her ability and got Victoria and her out of the blast zone,Victoria had dropped the 'present' in the middle of town just a few seconds before it went off.

"Times up." Sonic said a few seconds before the bombs went off.

"That was amazing!" Victoria said as Aqua dropped down on a cliff.

"I see it was successful," Shadow said,throwing the chaos emerald he had up and down,"Now let's go." He said using chaos control and teleported them back to the base. The first person to welcome them back was Leaf,who was making sure they didn't get hurt and was followed by Sonic and the other deputies and leaders.

"Nice work." Sonic said with a smile,"Look at this." He showed them a video of after the explosion, the entire kingdom was in ruins and showed small figures of people moving around in search of the King and or Queen,"We'll be able to build our Empire here when we are strong enough,we just need to capture the survivors and," Sonic chuckled, " ' persuade' them to work with us,I've already sent a team out to get them. "

"Eclipse and Luna?" Aqua asked. Sonic nodded and turned away,heading towards the prison cells,as always,followed by Shadow.

"Did you like the movie?" Sonic asked a now mute Sally who was sobbing,"Good, I hope being mute will teach you to talk back to me." Sonic said darkly.

"Sonic." Shadow said,placing a gloved hand on Sonic's shoulder,"Do yo want be to commence plans Pink, Green,and Yellow white?"

"Yes,make sure they don't put up a fight, do Plan Yellow White first." Sonic said as he turned away from Sally,"Then Plan Green,and Plan Pink will be the hardest,if you have to,kidnapped them."

Shadow nodded and then left Sonic a lone with Sally,"Now I bet you're wondering what those plans are." Sonic said to Sally who nodded,"Let's just say you'll be getting some new neighbors soon." Sonic said laughing before leaving.

 _Soon Tails,Manic,and Sonia will be by my side,and nothing,NOTHING will be able to stop us!_

* * *

Shadow went to find Tails,"Tails?" He said entering his shop.

"What is it Shadow?" Tails asked,coming out ,holding a wrench.

"Have you heard ?"

"Heard what?" Tails asked,walking cautiously towards Shadow who had a smirk on his face, which quickly disappeared.

"Never mind that," Shadow said a dismissive wave of his hand leaving Tails confused.

"Well then why are you here? Tails asked worried.

" I can't tell you here,to many eyes and ears," Shadow said looking Tails in the eyes,"Meet me by the cliff at mid night,bring Manic and Sonia with you." Shadow said before leaving.

"S-S-Shadoaw! Wait!" Tails said reaching out for the dark hedgehog's hand,only to find it not there when he zoomed off,"Why should I call them?" Tails said with an upset sigh and went to go tell Manic and Sonia.

"Where we going Tails?" Manic asked as he,Sonia, and Tails walked through a dark forest.

"To the cliff." Tails responded as they neared there destination. Once they were at the top, Tails explained to them what's going on.

"So wait," Sonia said frowning,"Shadow wants to talk to us?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sounds like a trap," Manic said before seeing something in the grass,"and wait! Is that a rope?" He asked before taking a few steps closer to it before he saw something shining close by.

"It is a rope,one that killed an Acorn soldier, if you looked over the cliff." Shadow said stepping out of the darkness,"You're late." He said with a slight growl .

"Yes I know," Tails said looking at the ground,"You still have to tell me what happened this morning!" Tails pointed out.

Shadow crossed his arms before saying,"Why don't I just show you instead." He gave Tails something.

"What's this?" Tails asked as Manic and Sonia went over to see the object.

"Tap the button." Shadow replied. Tails did as told and a hologram video game up,showing the destruction of Acorn Kingdom.

"T-this is terrible!" Manic said in horror as he saw what was left of the Kingdom.

"Well,you choice then." Shadow said,showing his true colors to the three standing in front of him.

"W-what do you mean?" Sonia asked confused like the others.

Shadow turned away from them,with a smirk on his face,"You see," Shadow started, "Eight years ago I made a deal with Sonic,a deal that has guaranteed that I wasn't going to be killed ," he paused, "As long as I joined him."

"WHAT!" Tails,Manic,and Sonia exclaimed at the same time,all in shock.

"S-so you're saying you KNEW what Sonic was planning?" Tails said,feeling betrayed.

"Apples." Is all Shadow said,which confused the hell out of the others.

"Apples?" Sonia said confused and was about to take a step towards Shadow,only to find herself locked inside a cage,"WHAT THE HELL SHADOW!" She snapped angrily and the chuckling hedgehog.

Tears where forming in Tails eyes," So that's why we weren't able to get a direct hit on Sonic! You've been a spy the whole time!" Tails yelled only to see the black hedgehog shake his head in disappointment,"What are you gonna do? Kill us!" Tails asked,scared.

"You don't truly know Sonic as of now anymore,he's changed for the better." Shadow stated,"and you guys could be saved from a death like those of Acorn Kingdom, and all the survivors will either be killed or tormented if they don't join,but if they do,they must prove that they are trustworthy," Shadow had been walking around the cage when he took out a chaos emerald,"I can spare you from that fate if you join right now." He said tossing the emerald up and down before stopping.

"Look Shadow!" Manic growled only to hushed by Shadow had heard something.

Shadow smiled,knowing very well of a certain sound of bare feet. Shadow quickly disappeared into the forest shadows. Manic,Sonia,and Tails waited for what Shadow had heard,"Their you guys are!" A monkey stepped out of the undergrowth of the forest,"What happened?" Khan asked going over to his caged friends.

 _Sonic will be happy about this ._ Shadow through before moving father away so the monkey didn't hear him when he was going to speak to Sonic,"Shadow to Sonic," Shadow said quietly.

"Yes Shadow?"Sonic said ,Shadow could hear the sounds of pain and suffering, which told him Sonic was tormenting a prisoner.

" Today's your lucky day,Khan decided to drop by when I have Tails,Manic,and Sonia caged,want me to capture him too?" Shadow asked,watching at Khan looked for a way to free his friends.

"No." Sonic replied,"I want to capture him." There was a long pause before he added,"Just teleport Sonia,Tails,and Manic here,toy with Khan's feelings." Sonic finished and went back to what he was doing.

With that,Shadow took the chaos emerald out and went up behind Khan,"Well,well,well." Shadow said,making Khan turn around.

"You!" Khan growled slightly, "You did this didn't you."

Shadow shook his head," What makes you think I did this?" Shadow asked before walking over to the cage,"I'll handle this,go make yourself useful and June a stick." Khan hesitated before going off,"Hehe,sucker." Shadow said using chaos control and teleported him and the caged friends to Dark Empire HQ.

"Welcome." Eclipse said greeting the caged arrivals,"I'll go get Sonic." She said and went off to the prison cells.

"What's over there?" Manic asked,only to hear a screech of pain,making all three gulp in fear,"I'm not gonna ask again." Manic mumbled to himself.

"I'm glad you could get all three of them." Sonic said walking up to Shadow, "We're about to throw a part in light of our win this morning,but I see it'll have to wait till tomorrow,or never."Sonic said smirking," Shadow must of told you had a choice," he said looking at them,"Join or die."

* * *

What should the Dark Empire logo be?

Plz leave a review it'd really help me,also you can have your OC in this Fanfiction,if you read the last chapter there is a sign up :)


	4. New recruits and next up

New character!

Name:Emily, Rank:Scout, Eye color:Brown, Fur color:Teal with brown bangs and ears, Clothing color:Blue hoodie with black shorts and black sneakers with blue tips, Personality:Shy and cold but fiercely loyal to the Dark Empire, Dislikes:Sally Acorn and being left by herself, Likes: Sonic and Shadow

Species is a hedgehog

People you OC doesn't need to be a hedgehog :)

* * *

(I must reach 2k words for every chapter :v)

Tails,Sonia,and Manic started defiantly as Sonic who was looking at Tails,"So,what's your answer?" Sonic asked,tapping his foot quickly on the ground impatiently when Shadow whispered something in his mate's ear,Sonic gave a nod in return.

"You know," Shadow said with a smirk on his face,"You'll have you join either way, and," before Shadow could finish,a new recruit came in.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked as all eyes turned to her.

Shadow only scowled which drew everybody's attention back to him, "As I was saying,we can't allow you to live after you've seen the base,and the you know that I'm a spy." Sonic handed Shadow his pistol, "It's now or never to answer."

"Never!" Manic said glaring at Sonic,"I'd never join you!."

"Break him." Is all that Sonic said and the cage around them disappeared and Manic was forced over to the prison rooms,trying to fight off Shadow's hold around his neck,twisting and turning helplessly as the ultimate life form dragged him away.

"Sonia broke down into tears while Tails looked coolly at Sonic but was inwardly breaking down," You know what Tails." Sonic said walking up to his best friend,"I meant to say this a long time ago,but just didn't have the right words to tell you," Tails tried to back away from Sonic,only to find himself pressed up against Shadow's legs,"Cosmo was a FUCKING TREE! Find someone better to love!" Sonic snapped which made Tails eyes well with tears,"And the thing is," Sonic chuckled,crossing his arms,"She was the first to find our base,but the thing is," he raised a finger,"She pairs the ultimate price for it."

"Y-you killed her!" Tails sobbed.

"No,Sonic didn't kill her," Shadow said looking down at the two tailed fox,"I did once I found her spying on our base,all it took was a single snap or the head and she was gone." Shadow sneered.

"You see Tails,you could be saved from this fate,and keep your sanity if you joined,same for you Sonia." He said looking at Sonia who was doing something suspicious. Sonia looked blankly at Sonic who whispered something to Shadow. Shadow instantly pulled up his pistol and shot Sonia.

"That bitch brought a tracker with her." Shadow said confiscating the item and crushed it,"Who knows how long it's been on."

"It was only on for three minutes." Tails whispered,covering his eyes.

"She'll live," Sonic said watching as tears feel down Sonia's face,and as blood came out of wound.

"I'll join under one condition!" Tails said looking at Sonic,"As long as my stuff is used neutrally!" Tails demanded which Sonic gave him the okay. Sonic grabbed Shadow by the arm,his tail twitched once has he dragged the ebony hedgehog away without much of a struggle.

"Uh,where are they going." Tails asked,pointing to the room both hedgehogs went into.

"Look handsome,it's best not to ask questions."Aqua said to walking up to Tails who blushed at her words.

" O-okay?" Tails stammered,"But what are they doing?"Tails asked,still very curious.

"Adult things." Aqua responded walking away from from the fox and looks back to see a blush on Tail's face.

After a few days,Tails got used to his surrounding and was starting to make friends,he learned about the prison cells and the who was occupying each cell,Tails wasn't surprised to find out that Sally was one of the prisoners. Tails has been told to keep away from the prison cells.

"Why can't I go see Sally?" Tails asked,following Shadow and Sonic who where holding hands.

"Because you can't." Shadow responded and left go of Sonic's hand. Tails went quiet and continued to follow Shadow and Sonic into the meeting room,"Stay here." Shadow said,stopping Tails.

"Okay." Tails said looking down at the ground as both males went into the meeting room,"I wish I knew what they are talking about." Tails sighed and leaned up against the door.

* * *

(In the room)

Sonic and Shadow both sat down next to each other and they updated both of them on what's going on in the empire,"So, we have three recruits today,but two refuse to show themselves,the first one is called Night,he is a pure black fox,the other two are foxes too."Victoria said said with a serious look on her face.

"And dark gaia project? How's that going?" Sonic asked,leaning forwards in his chair,looking at Eclipse and Luna who where supervising the project.

"Well,you've already been exposed to Dark Gaia,so you may still be able to change to the werehog form." Luna said before Eclipse took over,"Our sciences are still experimenting with the Dark Gaia and we haven't had any break through yet,but we are still pushing the limits." Eclipse said frowning.

A thoughtful look crossed Sonic and Shadow's face,"We need all the chaos emeralds." They both said at the same time.

"But it'll take ages to find all seven." Aqua said,a bit annoyed.

Louise finally spoke up,"Well Shadow already has the red chaos emerald, so it shouldn't be hard to find the other six." She looked down at the table.

"I agree," Sonic said leaning back,"But we need the master emerald as well,but that means we'll have to go through knuckles,and that'll be hard." Sonic crossed his arms.

"Why don't we lure him away from the emerald?" Shadow suggested.

"It might work,but we'll need a pretty large distraction handsome." Aqua pointed out while smirking.

"Would you stop that!" Sonic snapped and turned away angrily,after awhile he turned back, but he was still angry until Shadow whispered something in Sonic's ear. Sonic grumbled something back to Shadow who smiled.

"Remind me to never flirt with Shadow." Aqua whispered over to Victoria who nodded.

"Where were we?" Shadow asked once Sonic had calmed down.

"About how to get the master emerald." Aqua answered and the conversation continued.

"I think it's time we attacked my mother's kingdom." Sonic said as all! jaws dropped.

"Not yet." Shadow said with closed eyes,"We need more numbers and fighters,which we have zero of (hint hint :))" Sonic sighed and nodded his agreement.

"If we don't get fighters soon,this Empire will crumble down into nothing if someone had a well thought out plan,and knew how to get through the seemingly endless firewalls and viruses and anti viruses that protect our computer systems." Sonic pointed out,"I think we should take down Eggman and use his robots till we more fighters." Sonic said grinning widely.

"Agreed." Shadow a a few others said.

"For the Dark Empire!" Shadow and Sonic said,each placing a hand out,like hands in the middle.

"For the Dark Empire!" The others said,doing the same as Sonic and Shadow.

* * *

(With Tails)

Tails waited patiently for Sonic and Shadow to come out,some people stared at him and or whispered to each other,"Hay,your Tails right?" Emily said walking over to the fox.

"Y-yes." Tails said looking at the ground, not meeting the other hedgehog's eyes.

"Oh come on! Don't be scared I won't hurt you." She smiled softly,"Not so sure about night through.

"Who's that?" Before Emily could answer,an alarm went off and on all the TVs, show Silver,Amy,Rouge,and a few other of Tails and Sonic's friend searching the forest for him and Sonic's siblings.

Tails heard the meeting room doors opened to see Shadow and Sonic side by side,"Damn it!" Shadow said ,waiting for Sonic's orders.

"Make it seem like this is Eggman's base!" Sonic snapped,and everyone ran around, getting the prototype robots and putting them base,all the TVs turned off and where hidden up against the walls they where hanging from,and everyone ran towards the secret room.

"Come on Tails." Sonic said grabbing the fox's hand and lead him towards the secret room.

* * *

(Three hours later.)

It was the longest and most intense three hours of everybody's life,even for Tails, but Sonic seemed eerily calm about,as if this had happened before,all the leaders and deputies where talking in a corner while Tails was forced to stay with Emily and Night.

"So." Sonic whispered, so no one but the leaders and deputies could hear,"We need to take out Amy,Silver,and Mephiles,they hold the greatest danger to us."

Shadow nodded his head,"Killing Mephiles will be hard,but with both of us working together,we could take him out,Amy's a whole mother story and will also be hard." Shadow whispered and the others nodded.

"I'm gonna go for Khan." Sonic said with an evil smile.

"I'm coming with,you might need back up." Shadow said,squeezing his lovers hand.

"Fine." Sonic. Squeezed back.

It took another hour before a TV popped up from the for sides of the room,showing that the former friends have finally left. Everything came alive into only a few moments as everybody went back to doing what they where doing before they had to go to the secret room.

"Come on Sonic." Shadow said dragging a confused blue blur away towards the same room as before when Tails agreed to join.

"Sonic! Wait!" Tails said chasing after both hedgehogs.

"Later Tails! Talk to me later!" Sonic said as Shadow closed the door behind them.

The last thin Tails heard from Shadow was,"Let's have some fun." Those words made Tai!s blush and walk away to talk to Emily,only to bump into Night.

High grabbed Tails by the neck,"Watch it you stupid fox!" The other growled,his blue eyes piercing the soul of the other.

"Put. Him. Down!" Aqua snapped walking threateningly over to Night? Night glared at the leader,but put Tails down and walked away.

"What's... Wrong...with ...him?" Tai!s asked,gaping for breath and rubbed his neck,"Also thanks." He added.

"His family dies in front of him,he was traumatized by it and grew cold because of it." Aqua explained,"And don't mention it cutie,just stick near one of the leaders, deputies,or guards and he'll leave you alone." She advised Tails.

"Okay," Tails said looking down at his feet,"And you show me around more?" He asked Aqua as she was about to walk away.

"Sure." Aqua said and started to show Tails around more. Before the two new arrivals came,one was a white fox and the other one was a red fox.

"Hello,you two must be the new recruits,along with Night." Aqua said nodding over to the black fox.

"Names Russet." The red fox said,he had gold eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Tails said to the red fox.

"I'm Shard." The white fox said extending a hand towards Tails.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Tails."

The white fox giggled and looked at the others two tails,"I can see why." She said with a kind smile,the white fox had green eyes and was around Tail's age.

"It's good to see our new recruits." Sonic said walking over to them,Shadow,as always,by his sids

* * *

Finally done!

This took a long time,and a new story that I'm working on, please leave a review and your character if you want to,as always the sign up is in chapter two! :)


	5. New Allies Old Friends and a Family!

Thank you -MadameMirage77 for your suggests, I will most likely use them :)

Name: Tempest the Cat  
VA: Kazumi Evans (Adagio Dazzle, Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks)  
Nicknames: Storm and/or Stormy  
Species: Cat  
Eyes: Cerulean blue  
Fur color: Magenta pink with plum purple stripes (note has a peach muzzle and inside her ears)  
Age: 17  
Rank: Leader  
Clothing: A long yellow ribbon tied to the back of her long hair fur, a yellow tank top with a black stripe going down from the left strip to the bottom, slightly baggy black cargo pants held up by a yellow belt with a silver square buckle, a yellow choker around her throat, yellow/black fingerless gloves with dull spiked golden bracelets and yellow/black tennis shoes.  
Jewelry: A simple silver hoop earring in her right ear  
Appearance/Looks: Just think of Blaze but with longer head fur and two bangs draped over her left eye with plum tipped ears and hair as well as fingers. Her figure resembles more of Rouge's hour glass frame, but medium sized boobs  
Special power: Like Blaze with fire, but only lightning for Tempest  
Personality: Calm, sarcastic sense of humor, observant, mild-tempered and loyal  
Family: Abandoned her when she was little  
Friends: Sonic (childhood friend), Shadow, Rouge  
Enemies: Sally Acorn, Fiona Fox, Metal Sonic (who came very close to killing her)  
Crush: Infinite the Jackal although Scourge has shown an interest in her  
Extra info: Tempest is fiercely loyal to Sonic and Shadow, and respects both of them as her friends and leaders in the Dark Empire. She never trusted Sally before this whole mess started, but the chipmunk found ways of keeping Tempest from warning Sonic about her deceit. Her fighting skills are a mix of martial arts and freestyle fighting.

Readers: What took so long! :(

Me: Well,you see I got caught up in typing Land and Sea

Readers:*Throws a books*

Me:*runs and hides* I promise I'll try and get at least two chapters out on the weekend!

Readers: Deal?

Me: Deal! T_T

* * *

Sonic looked at the entrance of the base,waiting someone,"Sonic."Shadow said,walking over to the blue blur,"Who are you waiting for?"

"A childhood friend."Sonic said smiling at his boyfriend.

"Then why don't we do something while we wait? Like a walk or something."Shadow suggested.

"Naw,I wanna keep a low profile."Sonic responded,waiting for his childhood friend.

"That doesn't mean you have to stay cooped up inside the base."Shadow said,taking Sonic's hand,"I say we see what Eggman is up to."

Sonic thought for a moment before giving his response,"Alright,I see why not to see what that egghead's up to." Sonic gave Shadow a thumbs up,"But we just can't stroll into his base and not get attacked."

"Sonic! Shadow!"Tails said flying over to the leaders of the Dark Empire,followed by Emily and Frost.

"Yeah?"Sonic said turning to his friend,"What is it?" he asked once the fox landed.

"I managed to hack into Eggman's system,and I found something strange."Tails said,frowning. It has only been a month since Tails joined the empire and had proven himself to be very loyal by keeping the location a secret from Blaze who'd found the fox wondering near the base.

"What is it?" Shadow asked,crossing his arms.

"You'll have to see it for yourselves."Tails beckoned for the two hedgehogs to follow. Shadow looked at Sonic with a raised eyebrow before both hedgehogs followed the two tailed fox while Emily and Frost stayed behind,talking to each other.

"What is it you wanted to show us?"Sonic asked once they entered Tails's private room.

Shadow looked at Tails's computer which had documents from Eggman's base.

"It all seems pretty normal to me…"Sonic trailed off as one of the file names stood out,"Hay Shadow,"Sonic said to the ebony hedgehog.

"What?"

"Click on that file." Sonic pointed to it.

"Why would Eggman name a file Shade?"Shadow asked,but clicked on it anyways.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Both Shadow and Sonic shouted after reading what was on the document/file.

"Now that's just low,even for Eggman."Sonic said shaking his head.

"Where's my pistol,I'm gonna murder the bastard!"Shadow growled.

"You can do that after we save my friend and that baby hedgehog."Sonic looked at Shadow who seemed ready to chaos control his way to Eggman's base.

"Eggman's using Ark as his base,"Tails pointed out,"But why would he create a child using both your DNA."

"That's what I want to know."Sonic and Shadow growled,both about to leave.

"We actually have an opening to save your friend and Shade."Tails said,wagging his two tails.

"Alright,"Shadow said,turning back to Tails .

"When's our opening?"Sonic asked,appearing beside Tails.

"Tomorrow we have an opening,but only for forty five minutes."Tails explained,"So we'll need to be fast."

"I'm in."Shadow said,nodding.

"So am I,"Sonic said,giving Tails his signature thumb up.

"I'm going to need the X Tornado."Tails said frowning.

"I'll get it then."Shadow said,looking over at Tails.

"Are you sure you can chaos control the Tornado here?"Tails questioned.

"No."Shadow said with narrowed eyes,making Sonic facepalm.

"Hay Tails."Sonic said."I think it's time you give our friends a did tell them you'd be working elsewhere,right?"

"Oh yeah!"Tails caught on,as did Shadow.

"Well what are we waiting for?"Shadow asked,before leaving.(Yes,this chapter is taking a lighter tone :))

Sonic said goodbye and good luck to both Tails and Shadow in retrieving X Tornado before Shadow chaos controlled Tails and himself to the Tails workshop.

"I miss Tails."Amy said frowning.

"Honey,we all do,and right now Sonic has a head start with taking down the Acorn Kingdom."Rouge said,seemingly annoyed.

"Well we'll just have to find Sonic!"Knuckles growled.

"Hay guys!"Tails said waving as he walked into his former workshop.

"Tails!"his friends shouted at they saw the fox.

"I didn't come alone."Tails said as Shadow appeared at the doorway.

"Well it's nice to see you handsome,"Rouge said walking over to the ebony hedgehog,"What brings you by?"She asked.

"It's nice to see you too Rouge."Shadow responded curtly,not answering her question.

"Still stubborn as always hun?"Rouge teased,and as usual,not getting a response. Rouge finally gave up and rolled her eyes,"What does a girl gotta do around here to get some attention ?"Knuckles was about to say something when Rogue cut him off,"Don't answer that Knuckles."The echidna chuckled at Rouge's words.

"I'm not even going to ask."Shadow said,looked at Rouge then to Knuckles,then back to Rouge.

"Best if you don't."Rouge said before adding,"Why don't you come sit down?"

"No thanks."Shadow responded,shaking his head no.

"Well,I can't stay long,I just wanted to use the X Tornado."Tails said smiling.

"Aw,alright,just come visit again soon.!"Amy said.

"I will!"Tails said,getting the Tornado before flying off in the X Tornado while Shadow stayed behind and talked to the others for a while before leaving too,and by then it was night fall.

"We're going in blind Tails."Shadow heard Sonic say as he neared Tails's room,his tone seemed angry.

"We can't just do that!"Tails tried to reason with Sonic which was no use.

"What's going on?"Shadow asked before Sonic could say anything.

"Sonic wants us to just go in blind,and I don't think that's a good idea!"Tails explained

"We've done it before!"Sonic snapped back at Tails,tapping his foot.

"Tails,"Shadow said to the fox,"You need to trust us,we know what we're doing."

"Hmm."Tails said closing his eyes,"Fine,"He finally responded,"But we only have forty five minutes,so you guys have to be quick."

"Haha! Quick is my middle name."Sonic gave a short laugh.

"Well I guess that explain whys your so fast in bed."Shadow said chucking.

"SHADOW!"Sonic yelled,blushing a deep red

"Uh?"Tails said,blushing as well,"Let's move off the topic and get some rest."

"Alright Tails,"Sonic said,still blushing,"See you tomorrow!"Sonic said,grabbing the ebony hedgehog's arm,"Why'd you have to say that?"he asked Shadow.

"Because your cute when you blush."Shadow said as Sonic released his arm.

"Hm. So you had to say it in front of Tails?"Sonic questioned.

"No,"Shadow said stopping at a door,"But I felt like saying it."He smirked as he entered their room. Sonic mumbled something under his breath as he followed Shadow.

In the middle of the night,Shadow said,"Lemme smash."in Sonic's ear,receiving a smack.

"Really!"Sonic snapped while Shadow tried to hold back his laughter.(Note,Sonic was asleep XD)

"Yep."

"I'm going to kill you one of these days." Sonic said jokingly,"Now go back to sleep,we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." he said,turning away from the other.

"Alright,"Shadow sighed,"Good night my Sonikku."he sighed,wrapping his arms around the blue hedgehog.

"Good night Shadow-kun."

Next morning

Shadow was always the first of of the entire Dark Empire to wake up,Tails was second but he never knew who woke up third. Shadow stretched and left his and Sonic's room and headed down towards the garage where some of the weapons where stored,and where the X Tornado was placed until they could find a better spot for it.

"Hay Shadow."Tails said running up to the black hedgehog. Shadow nodded to Tails,"I'm just going to give the X Tornado à few upgrades,so we'll be prepared."

"Alright."Shadow said,continuing on his way followed by the fox.

As time passed,everybody started to wake up,

"Morning!"Sonic said,carrying six chilli dogs in à bag,"You guys want some chili dogs?"

"Sure!"Tails said and Sonic handed Tails two chili dogs.

"What about you Shadow?"Sonic said smiling.

"Sure,why not."Shadow said and Sonic gave Shadow two.

"Alright!"Sonic said sitting down next to Shadow and started to eat his chilli dogs.

As the day went on, Sonic,Shadow,and Tails waited for news that Eggman had left his base.

"Ugh!"Sonic said,pacing impatiently back and forth.

"Calm down Sonic."Shadow said,stopping Sonic's pacing,"Why don't we do something fun?"

"What kinda fun?"Sonic asked,raising an eyebrow as Shadow picked him up bridal style and walked over to their room.

"You know what kind of fun I'm talking about."Shadow said smirking as he opened the door and walked into the room,laying Sonic down on the bed.

Later

Sonic lay on top of Shadow,sleeping lightly has his boyfriend gliding his hand through his quills until they heard a knock on the door.

"Sonic!Shadow!"They heard Tails voice.

"Eggman has left his base! We can go now!"Both Sonic and Shadow got out of the bed and took a quick shower together before leaving.

"Let's go!"Sonic said,running over to the garage followed closely by Tails and Shadow.

"Let's do this!"Tails said,starting the X Tornado.

"Clear!" Frost said as the garage opened and the Tornado flew off,with Sonic,Shadow,and Tails.

"This won't be easy."Tails said to the two hedgehog.

"We know,but we're up to it!"Sonic said smiling before he felt queasy,but didn't say anything about it. They soon landed on the ark and got out of the Tornado.

"Sonic?"Shadow said looking over at the blue blur was on his hands and knees,clutching his stomach and looked about ready to hurl up the chilli dogs from earlier,"You okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."Sonic grunted,"Let's just find Shade and Tempest."he gasped before getting up.

"I think you should stay here."Shadow said,trying to stop Sonic who shook his head no.

"Guys,!"Tails shouted,"We don't have time to argue about this!"

"Alright,just take it easy Sonic."Shadow said,

"Will do."Sonic responded with a nod.

"I'll look for Tempest,you look for Shade."Shadow said and before Sonic could argue,the ebony hedgehog was off.

"Hack into Eggman's systems,and prevent him from coming back Tails."Sonic said before rasing off.

"Good luck."Is all that Tails had time to say before the blue blur was gone.

"Ugh…."Sonic as he suddenly stopped running. I feel so sick! He thought as his stomach turned,"W-where's a bathroom when you need one?"Sonic said à loud,but forced himself to keep going.

"I hope Shadow's doing better than I am."Sonic said staggering with each step he took. After a while Sonic got better and started to travel faster once again traveling quickly through every room till he came across a locked room,"This has to be it!"Sonic said a loud before spin dashing through the door and into the room.

"Whoa!"Sonic said looking around at what was in the middle of the room and smiled,"There you are."he said smiling and picked up a black hedgehog,like shadow,with blue streaks on its arms,legs,and quills,"Wonder why Eggman calls you Shade,your a girl."He grinned as the baby hedgehog curled up close to his chest.

"Where's Sonic?"Tempest asked annoyed.

"He's on his way back,not be patient!"Shadow growled.

"Alright."Tempest sighed.

"Sorry it took me so long to get back."Sonic said,stopping front of Tails,Shadow,and Tempest,still carrying the baby hedgehog.

"What are you holding?"Tempest asked,"Can we see it?"She said trying to get a better look.

"No,not now."Sonic said,getting into the X Tornado,"Once we get back to the base we can." Tempest nodded and waited for Shadow to get into the X Tornado before she followed in after.

"Sonic."Shadow said as Tails took off,"Why won't you let us see him?"

"It's à her,"Sonic corrected Shadow,"And she's sleeping."

After a long fight back to the base

Sonic finally let Tempest and Shadow see the ebony and azure hedgehog while they landed.

"She's adorable!"Tempest explained,"And she looks like you two."

"Well,Eggman did use our dna."Shadow pointed out,looking at the child.

"What are you going to name her?"Tails asked.

"I don't know."Sonic said fronwing.

"We'll just have to name her together."Shadow said,holding Sonic's hand.

"Do you want to hold her Shadow?"Sonic asked smiling.

"Sure."the ebony hedgehog said and took the baby hedgehog from the other's hands. Sonic got out of the X Tornado and helped Tempest down when his stomach turned again.

"Uh oh."Sonic mumbled,trying to stop himself from puking up food.

"Sonic?"Tempest said his name,worried.

"Uh,Don't worry I'm fine."Sonic said,paying it off as if nothing was wrong.

"Sonic."Shadow growled softly so not to wake the young hedgehog he was holding,"Stop lying and tell the truth.

"Well if I'm entirely honest,I don't know."Sonic admitted,sitting down with a on his stomach.

"Well I think you pregnant."Tempest said as she sat next to the blue blur.

"Tempest,"Sonic said shaking his head,"I'm a male,I can't be pregnant! "

"Never know till you try."Tempest hummed.

Sonic sighed and looked at Shadow,"I'll run by a store and get you one."Shadow sighed,"For now, you better not hold back,your breath is starting to stink."

"Hehe,alright."Sonic said nodding.

While Shadow was gone,Sonic was trying to come up with à name for the baby hedgehog who had started to crawl around there room,fully awake and wanting to play.

"Sonic,"Sonic turned his head as he heard Shadow's voice,"Catch."Shadow threw the pregnancy test at Sonic who caught it.

"I still don't think I'm pregnant."Sonic said as he looked at pregnancy test that was in his hands.

"Just do it."Shadow said handing Sonic some water.

"Alright."Sonic said before drinking the water and heading off into the bathroom. After a long time Sonic came out,shock written all over his face.

"It came out true."Shadow asked,running over to Sonic.

"Y-yes…"Sonic said,sinking to the ground.

"Don't worry my Sonikku,I'll love you,and our children."Shadow said,hugging sonic,"Also,it might be à bad time to tell you that Rouge has and Omega have joined the ranks."

"Do they know were the base is?"Sonic asked.

"No."

"Okay,but how'd they find out." Sonic looked at the baby hedgehog as she crawled over to them.

"I don't know,but on à more important matters,"Shadow said changing the subject,"What are we going to name her?"

"How about Maria?"Sonic suggested.

Shadow was silent for a moment,"Yes,I think the name would fit perfectly."he said smiling as Maria curled up close between her parents.

"I'm glad you like it."Sonic said smiling before kissing Maria's head.


	6. Pregnant part 1

I'm so sorry! This chapter took a long time T_T but it's finally here!

* * *

Shadow was walking through the forest,which has been claimed as the Dark Empire forest as some people spread rumors that that the forest was swarming with Dark Empire soldiers which was false. The Empire has the word 'Dark' in it for a reason. The people of the Dark Empire worked around the clock,but mainly at night is when the Empire is the most active for some,but the people stuck mainly to day time schedule.

Shadow now had more responsibilities than before now that Sonic is pregnant,"Sonic's on his last few days,"Shadow said(He's speaking to you,the reader(s)),"Let's go back in time and see for yourself what the nine months of Sonic's pregnancy was like,I have to finish my patrol." Shadow said running off.

* * *

Back to the past

Sonic was wide awake in the middle of the night,not knowing what to do or to think,he turned his head towards Shadow who was sleeping peacefully next to him,it had only been a few weeks when Soic found out that he was pregnant and when they named Maria who was sleeping in her newly bought crib.

"Go to sleep Sonikku."Shadow mumbled into his pillow,"There's nothing to worry about as of this moment."he sighed.

"No matter how hard I try,I just can't sleep,I'm too worried."Sonic replied,wanting to cry into his hands.

"Trus me Sonic,"Shadow said,placing a hand on Sonic's belly,"There's nothing to worry about."He said softly.

Sonic gave a soft smile and moved closer to Shadow,"Promise?"he asked.

"I promise."Shadow said wrapping his arms around the blue blur and after some time,both hedgehogs fell asleep.

Shadow woke the next day to a horrible sound of vomiting and Maria's crying too,getting up,Shadow calmed the baby hedgehog down before saying,"Sonic?"Shadow said as he picked up à now calm Maria.

"I-in here."Sonic responded, before Shadow came in.

"Morning sickness?"Shadow said raising an eyebrow as Sonic gave a short nod when someone came bursting into there room.

"Sonic!Shadow!"They recognized Tempest's voice.

"What is it Tempest?"Shadow asked before feeling Maria pull his chest fur.

"She must be a handful."Tempest chuckled when she saw Shadow wince as the young hedgehog pulled harder at his white chest fur.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?"Sonic asked,helping Shadow get Maria's hands off his chest fur.

"Well you see,we have a new recruit and our spies picked up strange behaviors on the freedom fighter's side as well as Eggman looking for someone called Shade? The last part was more of a question.

"Well 'Shade' is Maria ."Shadow explained,smoothing out his now messy chest fur.

"Eggman didn't know Shade was a girl."Sonic responded,now holding Maria,"Also the pregnancy test came out as true." he said awkwardly running a hand through his quills.

"Well that's fantastic!"Tempest purred,"How many weeks,or months pregnant are you?"She asked excitedly.

"Uh,only two week pregnant."Sonic responded.

"Which means you'll be taking it easy."Shadow sadi,standing next Sonic who looked upset and surprised.

"What! Why?!"Sonic asked,turning to Shadow.

"Well for two reasons,the first one is you're pregnant."Shadow said holding up one finger,"and the second is that I don't want you to stress yourself too much."

"But,"Sonic started.

"No but's"Shadow stopped him ,"You need to think of the unborn kids you're carrying,"Sonic opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off once again,"and don't tell me not to worry,they are my kids as much as they are yours." he said looking into Sonic's emerald eyes.

Sonic sighed before responded,"Alright."he said with a touch of anger in his voice.

"Can I hold her?"Tempest asked.

"Sure."Sonic said with à nod before handing Maria over to Tempest who gladly held the small child.

"She's so adorable I could just eat her up."Tempest said with a wide smile on her face.

"I think it's time she met the rest of the Dark Empire,don't you think Shadow?"Sonic said,nudging the ebony hedgehog.

"I'm fine with it."Shadow said smiling as Maria started to clap her hands together.

"Here."Tempest said,giving Shadow Maria,"You two should be the ones to introduce her to the others,and don't forget to deal with the problems we're having,"

"I won't."Shadow responded,holding Maria close to his chest,"You ready to go Sonic."

"Yep!"Sonic said following Tempest out of their room. The first person they were greeted by was Night,the fox.

"What is that wretched creature doing here?"Night growled at both Sonic and Shadow.

"You better get used to it Night,"Sonic snapped,scaring Tempest and Night as well as surprising Shadow,"I'm not about to put up with your brooding behavior forever."The usually well mannered hedgehog finished.

It took Night some time to recompose himself,"Fine,just keep it away from me."He growled before saying under his breath ,"Creatures like that don't deserve to live."

Before Sonic could say anything,Shadow stepped in,"Look Night,"Shadow growled as her passed Sonic Maria,"If you have a problem with Maria being here,then take it up with the other leaders and deputies,"the ebony hedgehog was practically towering over the black fox,"But don't you ever say those words again,and if you do say them again,you'll regret it."Night was scared half to death when he nodded,"Get back to your duties."Shadow said,backing down.

"Wow,what a touchy topic."Sonic said cradling Maria,

"A very touchy topic,"Shadow responded as some people came up to them to see Maria,eventually everybody of the Empire met Maria and most got to hold her.

"I have somethings to deal with Sonic."Shadow said,watching Maria play with Aqua and Emily.

"Yeah,I know."Sonic replied with a nod,"I'll keep an eye on Maria,and try and get a few things done."

Shadow looked at Sonic,"Don't work yourself too hard."He said before leaving the base.

* * *

With Freedom Fighters

"You think the rumors are true?"Amy asked,leaning on her large hammer.

"Who knows...and where's Tails,haven't seen him in a long time!" Khan added as the other Freedom Fighters walked in.

"We got to figure out where they'll attack next!"Blaze said,"If we don't,"She stopped there once she saw Shadow and Silver walk in.

"Hello Shadow,Silver."everybody said,welcoming the two hedgehogs .

"Hay guys!"Silver said cheerfully while Shadow just stayed quiet.

"Okay,we all called you here because Queen Aleena said the Manic and Sonia are missing,as is Tails,but we found out he's just working somewhere else at the moment,,but we don't know where."

"Hmph."Shadow grunted,not pretending to not be interested in anything they've said so far but was actually listening to very thing carefully.

"We need a way to get into their base!"Knuckles said in frustration,"Gain the trust of Sonic then lure him into a trap!".

Shadow looked quizzically at Knuckles before shrugging the echidna's words off to hide his worry.

"Then who's gonna do it?"Blaze asked frowning.

"We could ask Tails,but he's not here,Manic and Sonia are a missing and Aleena is a not going to do it,we also need a back up plan if it fails..."Vector pointed out..

"Then why not send in spys?"Espio suggested and everybody agreed.

"So now that that's settled,hay Shadow! Where are you going?"Knuckles asked the ebony hedgehog who was leaving the room.

"Why should I listen to your plans when all of them might fail."He said facing the Freedom fighter,"I don't want any part of this,I'd rather live another day then die when we fight Sonic."He said before leaving. Shadow didn't really leave,he stayed by the door and listened quietly their plan.

"Alright,that's all for now,everybody knows their roles?"Knuckles asked and was greeted by à series of yes. Looks like it's time for me to go. Shadow thought as he left the Freedom Fighter's base and went to the Dark Empire base all while not being spotted.

The sun was starting to set as Shadow entered the base and went towards his and Sonic's room.

"Sonic?"Shadow asked seeing the blue hedgehog crying,"What's wrong?"

"Maria said her first words!"Tempest said holding a worried Maria.

"What did she say?"Shadow asked comforting Sonic.

"She said 'I wuv vou mommy.'"Tempest responded as Maria held out her arms towards Shadow oh obliged and held the cobalt and ebony hedgehog and by now Sonic had stopped crying.

"Dadda."Maria said clapping her hands. Sonic started to cry again.

"Hormones,got to love them."Shadow said sarcastically as Maria started to cry alongside Sonic. After awhile Shadow managed to calm them both down,he'd also asked Tempest to to Shadow's surprise,Sonic started to hum songs to Maria

Maria yawned and was starting to fall asleep to her 'mother's' humming. Once Maria was asleep in her crib did Sonic finally speak,"Sorry."He mumbled to Shadow.

"About what? The crying?"Sonic knew that it was a rhetorical but nodded anyways,"Don't worry about it,"Shadow said kissing Sonic's forehead ,"It's let's get some sleep." Shadow said picking Sonic up bridal style and carried him to their bed.

"Good night Shadow."Sonic said,smiling softly at the dark hedgehog.

"Good night Sonic."Shadow said,smiling back at the blue blur.

* * *

Present

Shadow walked through the forest and stopped at a small wooden house,far away he could hear gun fires,bombs,and airplanes along with much more before he entered the house.

"Daddy!"Maria said,walking unsteadily over to her father,"Wht tuuk yo so lung tu get balk?"She asked.

"Patrol keeps getting longer Maria,pretty soon we'll be able to rule over this world,"Shadow said,picking Maria up,"And soon you'll have two brother or two sisters that'll look up to you."Shadow said smiling,"Where's Mommy?"He asked.

"Mommy's alseep,he wat to be left alone."Maria said frowning.

"Well when it comes to me,he won't be left alone."Shadow said,going into their bed room to find Sonic,who was unable to sleep,laying in bed with his eyes slightly opened,

"Can't sleep?"Shadow asked the blue blur,placing his hand on Sonic's round belly.

"They just keep on kicking."Sonic grunted tiredly,and sat up.

"Lay back down."Shadow said,"You're going to need,"he wasn't able to finish.

"Shadz!"Sonic gasped as pain filled all of his senses,"They're coming!"

"Who's coming?"Maria asked as Shadow quickly dialed a number.

"Maria,you're going to need to stay here,aunty Aqua will be watching you while we're gone."Shadow said,picking Sonic up and placed à hand on the door knob.

"But,"Maria started only to be cut off by a loud gasp from Sonic,"Okay.."She said and watched them both leave.

"Shadz"Sonic groaned in pain as the contractions slowly grew closer together.

"Stay calm Sonic,"Shadow soothed,"We're almost there,but in the meantime focus on your breathing."he instructed the cobalt hedgehog..

* * *

Remember that you can haves your OC be in this,also Characters can now have more than one rank,Shadow is a leader and a Spy :) also Eclipse and Luna are in a relationship even though it's not mentioned


	7. Character list

This will update with new characters, if there are none it won't show up in a chapter,it's also a reminder for me.

This is a character list,it'll be removed when the next chapter is out

* * *

Leaders: Sonic,Shadow,Aqua,Tempest,Luna

Deputies:Eclipse,Victoria (cat), Louise(hedgehog)

Nurse:Leaf(cat)

Doctor:none

Scout:Emily(hedgehog)

Spy:Shadow,Rouge,Frost(white wolf)

Mechanic: Tails

Fighters: Night(fox),Russet(Fox),Shard(fox),Blue(Red panda)

Guards:Two unnamed characters

Head guard:

* * *

Love interests

Shard x Tails

Night x Frost

(You chose your love interest)

* * *

Already lovers

Eclipse x Luna

Shadow x Sonic

* * *

Ll


	8. Pregnant part 2 and into the future

(Eggman gave Shade(aka Maria) accelerated growth so she's developing fast,I thought you should know this :)) omg! Omg! It's here! It's finally here! ~ so sorry that it took a long time to type :/ I wasn't very motivated but hay! It's here! It's done :D and remember you can have you OC be in this Fanfiction :) just find the sign up sheet in one of the previous chapters

* * *

Shadow paced worriedly as he waited for Leaf to say he could come in. Everybody has stayed out of the dark hedgehog's way,not know how he'd respond if someone stopped him. Most of the Dark Empire was waiting as well,for this would be the first birth in the empire and all were excited,even Night who was usually mean and cold,had worked up enough excitement for this.

A shadow(you da reader(s)) walked cautiously over to Shadow and tapped him on the shoulder before he could continue another round of pacing. Shadow jumped slight before turning towards you,"Oh,"He sighed,"It's you again,"Shadow crossed his arms,"I assume you want to know about the second trimester?"he asked,raising an eyebrow when you nodded,"Fine,just locate and find the master emerald on the lower floors in the base,and enjoy the show."Shadow said before he started to paced once more as you went to find the Master Emerald on the lower floors. Once you found the Emerald it started to play the second trimester of Sonic's pregnancy.

* * *

 **Into the past!**

"Daddy!"Maria said walking over to Shadow with Sonic's help.

"Hello Maria."Shadow said smiling at the fast growing hedgehog before giving Sonic's head a kiss. Sonic was happy most the time,sometimes singing to his unborn children,which they found out they were going to have twins,but Shadow knew it was best not to upset the blue blur.

"How've you been?"Shadow asked Sonic.

"Other than mood swings and cravings,just fine."Sonic responded dryly,his arms crossed.

"Cheer up Sonic,"Shadow said smiling,"It's just six more months." the ebony hedgehog added.

"Six more months to snap at everybody."Sonic chuckled,"Especially Night."Sonic added.

"In my opinion,Night kinda deserves it,"Shadow commented as the black fox stiffly walked by,"You put him in his place earlier today didn't you."

"Yep."Sonic said nodding his head,"He was being rude to Victoria and Leaf."

"He shouldn't be mean to the deputy and healer"Shadow said frowning as Maria tugged at his arm.

"Maria was drawing while Leaf did a check up on me,she wanted to show you one."Sonic responded with a chuckle.

"Alright."Shadow said scooping up Maria and headed to where Maria left her drawings.

"They're all pretty good."Shadow said looking at the drawings.

* * *

 **Now,did you really think I'd focus a chapter mainly on the Dark Empire? Well you're wrong,let's see what the Freedom Fighters are up to after they found out Project Shade had been taken.**

"Shade was our only way of defeating Sonic!"Eggman yelled at his robots,"You were supposed to protect him!"

"Sorry doctor ,we were all down when they came in and took him."A robot said.

"What do you mean!?"Eggman turned to the robot.

"Check the security cameras."Another robot responded.

"This better not be an excuse!"Eggman snapped as he checked the cameras .

At first everything seemed calm,the robots doing their jobs until the outside cameras picked up à ship heading for the Ark,that's when everything went down,including the cameras.

"Whaaaat!?"Eggman said in anger and surprise, most the cameras stayed down,but some flickered like the one where Eggman had been holding a new recruit for the Dark Empire,Tempest, and the room where Shade was sleeping. A few minutes passed as Eggman watched the two remaining screens. Eggman saw a shadow,assuming it to be Sonic, free Tempest,but he never got a good look because the camera finally gave up,"Well who stole Shade?"Eggman mumbled to himself as he watched the last screen. Another hedgehog,which again Eggman assumed to be Sonic,went up to Shade and picked him up before running out of there.

"See doctor,we did our job but our systems were hacked."A robot said.

"That means the Dark Empire is getting stronger."Eggman fingertips together,"I can't believe I'm saying this."Eggman said shaking his head,"But we must warn the Freedom Fighter in person."

Eggman got onto a ship and flew to Tails's workshop.

"Eggman!"Amy said surprised to see the 'good doctor'.

"What brings you by?"Shadow asked,his eyes narrowed as he saw Eggman.

"I have some terrible news and even worse news at that!"Eggman said to the Freedom Fighters.

"Is it about Project Shade?"Knuckles asked,"How's the progress?"

"That's the thing."Eggman said,turning his back to them.

"What to you mean?"Cream asked.

"It means that someone of the Dark Empire stole him."

"How do you know if its a boy?"Shadow asked,"Did you even bother to check its gender?"

"Hush now Shadow,I know it was a boy."Eggman said,

"Wait,wait…."Knuckles said,holding up his hands,"Did you just say PROJECT SHADE WAS STOLEN!"Knuckles yelled.

"Sadly yes,"Eggman said fronwing,"And the worse news is he's still developing and is easily influenced by his surrounding and the people around him."Eggman explained.

"He he he."Shadow chuckled.

"What's so funny?!"Everybody asked.

"What's funny is Eggman's carelessness,"Shadow said,"Do you realize that he created something that's supposed to defeat the Dark Empire only to have it be stolen by the thing it was meant to destroy."Shadow said,his fists clenched together,"Do you realize that if they find this information out,they'd use it to their advantage?" Knuckles was about to say something but Shadow continued,"Also,we haven't seen or heard of Sonic,and none of you have been able to get into the empire,so I may as well say I'm screwed when Shade becomes fully grown,the only thing he'll know is darkness and anger,and with that the Dark Empire could easily rule,unless."Shadow paused.

"Unless what?"Knuckles asked,

"Hmph,I'm the one who's closest to Sonic,I could easily gain his trust,but I won't gain much seeing I'm part of the resistance,but the least I could do is provide information on how Shade is doing and acting."Shadow lied,his loyalty remains with Sonic and their unborn kids as well as Maria.

"Fine,if you can find the base."Knuckles said.

"That won't be a problem."Shadow said,taking out a chaos emerald,"Till next time,try and stay alive." Shadow said as he chaos control out of the workshop.

* * *

 **Back at the base**

"Shadow!"Sonic said surprised,"You're back early."he added as a smile formed of the black hedgehog's face .

"I found out some interesting news about Maria."Shadow said,kissing Sonic's cheek.

"And that would be?"

"Maria is easily influenced by the people around her and her environment ."Shadow said with a smirk,"and on top of that,she was supposed to be a weapon against the empire."Shadow added.

"Well then."Sonic said smiling,"Eggman was very careless."Shadow nodded his agreement.

Present(Okay guys,typing this chapter is getting boring,I might finish it later on but this is what you have to live with D: also sneak peek into the future :D,I decided I may as well add this to make up for the laziness of this chapter)

"Shadow,"Leaf said calmly,poking her head out from behind a door,"You can come in now."She smiled. Shadow nodded his head and followed Leaf. Once they reached Sonic's side Leaf spoke,"They're very healthy twins,one's a girl,the other is a boy."She said,leaving the pair alone.

"What are we going to name them?"Sonic asked tiredly,holding the twins close to him. The girl looked like Sonic,but with red streaks in her quills. The boy looked like Shadow,but is missing the streaks on his arms and legs,as well as no chest fur.

"I think we should name the boy Shade."Shadow said smiling. The shadow(you the reader(s) drifted slowly into the room.

"Maybe we,the readers could name the girl?"It asked.

"Sure,why not,I can't come up with anything right now." A voice said,"What should we name her? Please leave a review!"

* * *

 **Five years into the future!**

Five years of war,with a fight around every corner,where peace seem nonexistent,where bombs,gunfire,death, and so much more, has become a common everyday thing. The war between the Dark Empire and Freedom Fighters alongside many other groups,join together to try and beat a force that seems unstoppable together as one,but their attempts seem fruitless as one by one they fall,either killed,or broken and descend into the madness of the Dark Empire.

Kingdoms reinforced with the help of Eggman,making them harder to penetrate and take them down. Cities are no more,all have fallen with just one raid or a bomb. The Dark Empire sticks to its name,its people,leader,deputies,and all other ranks except for a few,are ruthless in their attempts,even committing suicide,with their dying words they utter,"For the Dark Empire!"

No one was safe,you walk alone,you are doomed to be killed or taken away to be broken then fixed into a soldier of the Dark Empire. And at the heart of the chaos two figures always seem to be in the battle,always tilting the scales into their favor,people who've lived see them can never forget the pupiless eyes that hungered for death and destruction,and the mad laughter or insane crackling. They can never forget seeing ruby red eyes glowing with bloodlust and hunger,or the sound of the pistol gun with its being loaded,or being fired off. But most of all,their voices,these things have haunted those who've seen them,driving them mad until they commit suicide.(Holy shit this grew dark :D)

In a time like this,many heroes have fallen,other turned their backs on what they knew was right,while few have ended their lives. This is war,worse than the war with Eggman,harder than most anticipated.

"Are you ready for the first raid on Queen Aleena's castle?" A black hedgehog with red streaks on his arms,legs and quills asked.

"I'm always ready." A dark voice said.

"Of course you are Sonic."The ebony hedgehog responded,"I'm asking the others."

"I'm ready dad." A black hedgehog with blue streaks in her quills,arms,and legs nodded.

"Good,Maria. And when on the field,call me Shadow."he responded,"Knuckles,Rouge,Aqua."Shadow turned to them," You take out the guards,"He said,watching the guards at they kept a lookout for any strange activity,"Do it quietly,we don't want to be found out early." The three nodded and got into position,"Emily,Frost,Night,and Tails,I need you to get inside the castle and do as much damage as you can with the three bombs you have.

"We're on it!"Tails said seriously. Tails had gone under some intense changes as the war went on,and on the second year when the base was attacked,her gained a long,jagged scar that started from his right eye down to his chest,he was lucky he didn't lose that eye as well. After that he wanted to fight in the war but needed a lot of training which lasted only for a year and is still learning new fighting tactics.

"As for the rest of us,"Shadow continued when Tails's group was in their position,"Split into four groups,we attack the front,left,right,and behind,Sonic and I will be staying back and will only come to help if things aren't going as planned."The large group of Dark Empire fighters nodded and split up into their four groups.

"On my command!"Sonic growled,"Go!" Sonic snapped.

* * *

Lol,now I won't do a third chapter of pregnancy! It's too lay back so it's back to the original storyline! And once again I'm sorry it took so long to get out :/ but expect the next chapter be faster :)


End file.
